


Soulmate AU Percy Jackson One-shots

by Evak_trash01



Series: The Soulmate AU series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship-soulmates, M/M, Nico/Percy friendship soulmates, Romantic-soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: Hello! So, this is a soulmate AU one-shot book! You can request (On the first book in this series), I write! I do have some rules so I hope you’ll follow them.A letter appears on people's left arm when they turn 16, for each month it comes a new letter. In the end, says a name.





	1. Hello!

Hello! This is my Soulmate AU one-shot book for the Percy Jackson series. I'm doing this for multiple fandoms, so if you have a request I would be pleased if you do so in the first book where all the request rules and such are. Without further a due! Enjoy!


	2. Nico & Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LS:  
> Percy Jackson Fandom  
> PercyxNico  
> Infinity Status: Dark Green or Pink  
> Percy was abused and needed Nico sooner

Percy was crying in his room when he saw it. His stepfather had abused him for a few weeks now, but he didn’t notice the grey _N_ on his left arm until now. The ten year old was confused. He heard a soft knock on his door. “Percy, can I come in?” His mom said softly. “Yeah, mom.” He answered whilst drying away his tears. Sally Jackson walked into her son’s room, then she saw it herself. “Oh Percy, you have the first hint to who your soulmate is!” She said happily. “Soulmate?” He had heard the term used many times before in the media and at school, but he didn’t know what it meant. “It’s the person that is destined for you in a way. Not always romantically.” She told him. “Normally the letters appear on your 16th birthday, but because of Gabe, it seems like you had an early cause. An early soulmate-bloomer as people call it.” Percy nodded along to what his mom said. “Why is it because of Gabe I’m an early soulmate-bloomer?” He asked in a confused tone, what did this horrible man have to do with his soulmate? Sally sat down beside Percy and wrapped her arms around him. “When people need their soulmates before 16, the letters will show up sooner. Normally it happens on the day, since Gabe did hit you at such a young age, the system meant that you need your soulmate sooner. You’ll get your next letter next month.

 

That was one year ago. The grey writing of the name _Nico Di Angelo_ was on Percy’s arm. Gabe was still there and Percy needed his soulmate more than ever. He was pretty sure they would only be friends or best friends, but that was a good thing. His mom told him about the different types of soulmate and how not all of them are positive, but he was certain that he and Nico were meant to be friends. On a late Sunday evening, he heard Gabe abuse his mom as he cried himself to sleep. “Nico, please show up soon. I need you.”

 

Eight year old Nico was confused as he saw the writing on his arm _, Perseus Jacks._ His sister had explained what it was, but it didn’t make him any less confused. It started appearing when he was seven, but then it grew every month. One letter at a time.

When Nico’s mum died, his sister held him as he cried. She heard him mumble, “Percy, I need you.”. Bianca felt bad for her brother she hold him whilst trying to stay strong. She would have to take care of him now.

 

At the age of 13, Percy had a better life. He had met Annabeth and Grover. They were his two best friends. Percy did have stronger feelings for Annabeth than what he dared to admit, but he didn’t say anything about it as he felt like he was almost cheating on Nico when he thought about Annabeth in that way. No matter how certain Percy was on the fact that he and Nico would probably only be best friends type of soulmates, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel this way.

Gabe was gone and his mum seemed happier. The horrible man was shot by accident one night one the way home.

All of this leads us to current time. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were having a great time in a bakery close to where Percy lived. They then noticed a girl probably at their age with a young boy. It was pretty obvious that they were siblings. Sadly it looked like the two siblings was living in the streets as their clothes looked pretty torn and their faces were dirty. “Guys, look. The girl looks like she is around our age and the boy is probably like 10. I think we should help them.” Percy said to his friends, who nodded with sympathetic looks on their faces.

“So Nico, what do you want?” They heard the girl ask. “I don’t know… Bianca we barely have enough money for a bread.” The young boy told her. “Nico? Percy, isn’t your soulmates name Nico?” Annabeth asked. Percy nodded to her. “Should I?” He asked as he pointed towards the two siblings. “Yeah!” They answered in unison.

 

Percy took a deep breath as he walked towards them. “Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you…” He said awkwardly. Nico and Bianca looked at each other before nodding. He lead them to a table not far from his friends. “My friends and I couldn’t help but to listen to your conversation... “ He said as he pointed towards his friends, that waved over to them. The Di Angelo siblings waved back. “Can I buy you anything? You don’t need to pay back, I promise.” He told them. “Sure…” Bianca said uncertainty. Nico smiled to Percy shyly “Can I please get a brownie?” The 10 year old asked politely. “Of course! What about you?” He smiled brightly to them. “The same, please…” The 12 year old said. Percy nodded before going to get them the brownies.

 

After a few minutes he was back with two pieces of brownie and gave it to them. They both smiled and said thank you before starting to eat. “Can I ask you guys a question?” He asked them after a couple of minutes. Bianca nodded. “You just did.” Nico joked which made Percy smile. “Are your surname Di Angelo?” He asked. The siblings nodded as they finished their brownies. Percy’s eyes widened. “My name is Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy.” He said, holding his breath. Nico’s eyes widened “Hi Percy, my name is Nico Di Angelo.” They pulled up their sleeves and showed each other the tattoos. The two jumped up and hugged one another as the infinity marks turned dark green. “Can I ask you something, Percy?” The young one answered. The boy in question nodded. “Why did the tattoo show up so early? Like, it’s suppose to show up at 16, but mine started when I was 7. I had a great life at the time, so…” Nico said, close to going back into his shell of doubt. Percy smiled softly. “Yeah, that was on my part. When I was 10 my stepfather started to abuse me. He is gone now, so that’s good. But that’s why it showed so soon.” He told him. Nico gasped. “I’m so sorry for that he did that to you!” Nico said, his need to hugging his soulmate shining through. Percy smiled to him. “It’s fine now, he got shot by accident on his way home a few months ago. My mom and I are very happy.” His smile was bright. The two siblings nodded. “Uh, not to be rude… but where do you live?” Percy asked them, rubbing his neck. “Our mom died after we moved from Italy. Sadly, because no one wants to hire 12 year olds, we couldn’t keep the house so we ended up on the streets.” Bianca explained. “Oh gods no. You guys should come live with my mom and me!” Percy said, desperate for having them safe. “It don’t want to intrude…” Nico said quietly. “You’re not! We have an extra room and everything. If I just talk with my mom about it she’ll gladly let you stay!” He told them. The siblings looked hesitant. “Please.” Percy begged. “I just want you to be safe.” As they then agreed. Percy and Nico noticed the dark green colour on the infinity marks that had showed up just an hour before.

 

As the years went by, they were inseparable but they never thought romantically of each other. As the dark green infinity marks shined clear for anyone to see. Later on in life they live next door to each other with a spouse each. Annabeth’s soulmate had also been a best friend soulmate, and not long after they met the guy was fast with telling her that he was gay. The boy was now Nico’s husband, and Percy and Annabeth were happy together, but neither forgot who their real soulmate was, because at the end of the day, their best friend matters the most.


End file.
